1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to personal protective structures, including, for example, personal protective structures in the form of furniture such as desks, tables and the like, and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Furniture such as desks, tables and the like are well known structures used in office settings, homes and other locations. During times of emergencies, such as during an earthquake, it is generally known that one option for protection is to seek shelter under such structures. Conventional furniture, however, is built to withstand only moderate loads consistent with everyday use and thus is often insufficient to adequately protect those seeking refuge.